


That Wasn't So Bad

by Scotty6



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotty6/pseuds/Scotty6
Summary: The first time that Enjolras kisses Grantaire. They're at a protest and Grantaire gets hurt protecting Enj.





	That Wasn't So Bad

Grantaire always attends protests. Whether it’s to make sure his friends are safe, he has nothing better to do, or both. This particular protest, ironically enough, was brought together to spread awareness of the police brutality that was spiking up in their area recently. The most recent incident was when a woman, who was not resisting, was trapped beneath the knee of an officer and received a broken rib just down the street from the Musain.

They organized a peaceful sit-in protest in a parking lot where a young man was shot and killed just two months prior. They flyered for almost a month and were now sitting a little over two-hundred strong, nearing dark. The protest had been mostly made up with college students and the families of the victims. The only ones from their group that had chosen to be there were, as usual, Jehan, Bahorel, Enjolras, Ferre, Feuilly, and Grantaire. Courf opted on staying home incase of an emergency because he lived closest to the site. Joly, Bossuet, and Marius typically didn’t come to these things anyway. Joly doesn’t do too well in crowds, while Bossuet and Marius just don’t do too well period. Cosette doesn’t usually go because Marius doesn’t usually go and Eponine isn’t there because she got the fucking flu of all things.

“Oh shit! Dude, you brought Twizzlers?” Before he could answer, Bahorel was already wrist deep in Grantaire’s bag.

“Fuck yeah. What’s a protest without food?” Grantaire could feel Enjolras’ glare on the back of his head. Candy wasn’t on his checklist of approved items that they could bring and the least Grantaire could’ve done was  _ ask _ . This was serious and Enjolras didn’t want it to be ruined by corn syrup and red dye.

“Hey, what’s going on here,” an officer who couldn’t be any older than twenty-five approached their group. He had four other officers flanking him. His tone was cocky and patronizing. The street lights shone down on them making them appear all the more menacing.  _ Oh god, here we fucking go _ . Enjolras and Feuilly, as always, had prepared a blurb as to what they was going to say to the officers if questioned and urged everyone else to say nothing at all. 

Grantaire wasn’t paying much attention to the interaction and was munching on a cookie when he heard the voices escalating in volume. He looked over just in time to see Feuilly get hit harshly in the ribs with a baton and fall to the ground. Mere seconds later, everyone was on their feet and clamouring could be heard from every direction. Bahorel moved quickly to bring Feuilly off to the side before going back to scream in the face of the cop who hit him. Everyone got very angry, very quickly. People were pushing and crowding, making it hard to see or breathe. They had backup waiting around incase things got out of hand and what felt like all at once, a wall of riot gear sporting officers stood in front of them. 

All that was running through Grantaire’s head was a constant stream of, “ _ what the fuck?”.   _ He knew that sometimes these things got out of hand but never this quickly and never this out of control. Poor Feuilly was just sitting off to the side trying to get his breath back. Enjolras, shouting in the face of an officer, was too occupied to notice another officer pulling a taser from his duty belt. Before anyone else could react, Grantaire leapt across several people and suddenly, both him and Enjolras were on the ground. There was the sound of a deep rattling and then there was screaming. 

A shriek-like noise ripped through Grantaire’s chest and out of his mouth and then he went limp. After the shock was delivered, Grantaire could feel the probes being ripped out of his neck, his body being lifted off of Enjolras’, and thrown over a shoulder. His body twitched as small shocks ran through his body like scurrying mice. 

_ Pain.  Pain.  Pain. _

Jehan wordlessly helped Enjolras up from the ground and dragged him through the crowd, while Bahorel rushed through and grabbed Feuilly. All of them disappearing from the sight of the officers and through the crowd. 

“Oh my god -- -- okay?”

“That fucking scum--- cop who do-- he think h- ”

“G-- Courf --- Joly on --- phone.”

Grantaire’s hearing faded in and out before he finally just let his eyes shut. They all had dashed under the streetlights, feet slapping pavement for three blocks to barge into Courf’s apartment without Grantaire even realizing it. Ferre put him down on the sofa as gently as possible. Several minutes of pacing and swearing later, Joly and Bossuet were at the door. Joly with his bag of first aid supplies and Bossuet with a brightly coloured, get well soon balloon. Surprisingly, Enj was the first one to speak up.

“Bossuet, why the hell did you stop for a fucking  _ balloon _ ? He could be  _ dying _ .” Okay, so perhaps it wasn’t that serious but a  _ balloon _ ? Seriously?

“R, likes balloons.”

~~~

After Joly had checked out Grantaire (him nodding in and out in the process), he pronounced him in good health and that he’ll be very sore but he just needs to rest. Bossuet tied the balloon to R’s wrist for when he woke up and Joly put Star Wars band-aids on the probe puncture wounds before they both left. Knowing that he was okay, most of everyone else felt comfortable with leaving and just calling it a day. 

Enjolras stayed because he wanted to be absolutely certain that R was going to be fine. It had all happened so fast and he had came out of nowhere. He’s the one that should’ve gotten tased. Ferre stayed, mostly because it was a waste of money to take an uber back if Enj was gonna have to take one too in another couple of hours or so. 

Ferre grew uncomfortable, watching his friend’s unconscious body twitch and seize up every few minutes, so he dismissed himself to watch a movie with Courf in his room, leaving Enj alone with him. The minutes ticked by slowly as Grantaire lay dormant. His long dark curls splayed messily across his face and Enjolras fought the urge to brush them out of the way so that they maintained some kind of order. He was not very much informed about boundaries so he sat in the chair that was directly across and no more than two feet from Grantaire’s face. Enj twiddled hopelessly on his phone to avoid staring at R’s now pale and clammy complexion. 

~~~

Grantaire slowly stirred awake and the first thing he saw was Enjolras’ hand almost touching his face. He gave Enjolras a weird look which made him instantly draw his hand back into his lap.

“Sorry. I- your hair. It was messy; it was bothering me a little.” Grantaire just smiled and went to fix his hair himself, when he saw the string of the balloon that was wrapped around his wrist.

“I love balloons.” 

“So I’ve heard.” There was a short pause. “Are you okay?”

“Never been better. Just do me a favor and try not to almost get tased again.” His words made Enjolras chuckle.

“I’ll try.” Grantaire was looking up, staring back at him, from where he was laying. His chest started to feel heavy under Enjolras’ gaze. Enjolras tentatively reached out his hand and brushed Grantaire’s dark hair away from his forehead. He leaned in and kissed his temple so gently that Grantaire wasn’t even sure he had even felt it at all. He’s never known such tenderness. “Thank you, Grantaire.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my google drive since 1846. An anon requested that I write it but I never finished it so this is for you anon.


End file.
